


Tina Belcher's Erotic Friend Fiction Presents: Butt Surfer

by FascinateMe



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Friend Fiction, Gen, Hawaii, Parody, Surfing, exotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinateMe/pseuds/FascinateMe
Summary: Tina Belcher enjoys surfing more than anything else, but something threatens to take what she holds dear.





	Tina Belcher's Erotic Friend Fiction Presents: Butt Surfer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superbeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbeans/gifts).



Without a doubt, Tina was the best surfer at her Hawaiian surfer school, which was like regular school but taught surfing instead of math. 

Everyday, the class would go to exotic beach and surf. Tina would always go the furthest and catch only the most radical of waves. The class, especially Tammy and Jocelyn who weren't that good with a surfboard, would say," Wow, Tina can surf."

One day while Tina stood on the shore watching Jimmy Jr. surf, Ms. Jacobson came and blew her whistle and called everyone back to the sandy sands of the beach. Tina was annoyed but got over it once she saw Jimmy Jr.'s swell body and butt all wet from the ocean and covered in sand. She offered to help clean his chest but he told her no.

" Attention everyone, I have some bad news, we may have to shut down our surfing program here on the exotic and erotic beach!"

This caused some mumbling from the class.

"Son of a bitch," said Tina, not knowing what would come next.


End file.
